Coffee Dates
by vonele
Summary: There had been a time when Ray Beech doesn't bow to anyone in Mesa High they bow to him instead, begging for his attention, his recognition, his acknowledgement.  And then she came.A sequel to Saturday, Coffee and Stella
1. Chapter 1

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: None.

Author's note: SCAS was motivated by quality fics for the Rayella fandom, this fic was for an awesome reviewer, LMIH was for too much coffee, too much heat and lack of sleep and I was just thinking, what'll be the next motivator? A walking worm?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**Friendship and Breakups**_

_**By yorin**_

_From: Queen of the Losers_

_Starbucks. Move your ass. It's your turn now._

What it really all comes down to is that Stella Yamada has ruined his life.

There had been a time when Ray Beech doesn't bow to anyone in Mesa High they bow to him instead, begging for his attention, his recognition, his acknowledgement. Anybody that occupies the place below the social ladder treated him with admiration and fear. He was their king, their god. They worshipped him, pampered him and tolerated his antics.

And then _she_ came, hot and fire.

He should have known upon seeing her hair, her mien and her_ shirt._ But he was kind of distracted because that was the day also that Ray Beech's heart skips a beat. And now, it was already far too late for him by the time he realized what she actually _was,_ he'd already been enchanted like a moth on fire and even now he isn't sure that he _wants _to escape.

It's clear to him that the lead guitarist on the rival band wasn't just anybody to him now. She's the definition of gravity, pulling unsusceptible person into her. And it was the same, irresistible pull that summoned him back to the tacky establishment that sell artificial and overprice coffee.

He hates how much her presence does to him.

Before Stella Yamada, Ray didn't _do _pining. Girls fall on his feet. They do the pining, not him, never him. It's kind of sad that even his mother had noticed his odd behavior and confronts him about it. And when she heard the words girl and troublesome, his mom just chuckles and said "Ah! Young love." Ray was mortified.

It's kind of the problem, actually. Because no matter how much he denies it, the truth stills lay in front of him, crystal clear.

Ray is in love. Not liking. Not crushing. But loving.

And when he bypassed the in denial stage, a problem makes itself known to him. He can't stop thinking about her and now that he thinks of it, he never stops thinking about her. See what that guitar goddess did to him; she's turning him into a creepy stalker.

It's not like he's sulking or moping or anything quite as tragic as that. It's not that he's hanging around her under the mistaken impression that she'll noticed him if he did so, Ray isn't nearly as pathetic.

He does love her though; maybe that's the real problem.

And speaking of problem, her band is clearly turning into one, not that they weren't already his problem to begin with. The troublesome band caught on about his and Stella's bizarre friendship and coffee dates, and had been persuading her to put an end to it. Ray smirked at that, foolish idiots, they think they could persuade someone as stubborn as Stella Yamada? They might as well be dreaming. But Ray's mood dampen when he realized that in order to get the rebel's heart, he need to get along with her friends also.

Ray sighed. Great, another obstacle in the way to Stella Yamada's heart.

He finished the last steps to their usual table with those thought in mind.

"You've clearly mistaken, Yamada, it's your turn now."

Stella lets out a snort as Ray drops into the chair opposite her, grinning while pointing on the coffee that lies in front of Ray that clearly suggest she was just pulling his leg with her text. Her grin that looks like a cat that eats the canary and all of his relatives didn't deny his observation.

"Well, hello to you too." She drawls.

"I take it that you had a good day?" he drinks the coffee, reminding himself that kissing those delicious grinning lips is still unacceptable and might earn him a black eye from the spitfire.

"Charlie got a girlfriend," Stella sing songs, grin turning into a maniacal laughter.

"And you're happy because?" Ray replies, popping the lid off of his coffee to let it cool before a horrible thought crosses his mind. "Don't tell me you're the girlfriend_?_" And when that comes out with a pleading tone, Ray blames it on the coffee's hot temperature.

"Eeeww. Stop that thought." Stella kicks his shin. "That's like incest, I treat him like a brother, you know."

"That's domestic abused, woman." Ray couldn't stop the grin the forms on his lips after hearing those words, happy at the thought that a rival had been eliminated. "You haven't answered my question, yet. Why are you so happy?"

Stella very much looks like she wants to laugh for a moment, her lips twitching helplessly before she shakes it off and gives Ray a meaningful look as she says, "It's Charlie and Mo now not Scott and Mo."

Ha, so karma does exist.

"Caught him cheating again?"

"Nope." Stella. "Actually, it was Scott who called it off."

"Ah." That doesn't make sense. When she starts to open her mouth to explain the details, Ray intervenes. "No. Don't tell me the horrid details, I'm sure that Jules and Patty know this already, at least we'll have an interesting conversation on Monday."

"And you trust them to have the _true_ details?" A challenging smirk appears on her lips which Ray found so irresistible.

"That makes it more interesting."He answers her with his own brand of smirk. "They'll probably hear thirty versions of it each one is more ridiculous than the other. Those versions would entertain me in school assembly."

Her answering chuckles reverberated in the room. "I didn't peg you to be a gossip."

Ray scowls at that, presumptuous woman, and grabs the cookies Stella had on her plate, a retaliation of her accusation on him being a gossip.

"It's not gossip Stella." Loving the way her name rolls in his tongue. "Now that Scott and Mo broke up, there's a big chance that Scott would sit in our bunch and hear himself those thirty versions."

"Ray," she says slowly, and if Ray likes the way her names sounds when he says it, there's no word he could explain what he felt when she says his. "Is this your way of punishing him for helping us in Rising Star and joining our band?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. Well duh, and the cold shoulder of course.

She shifted on her seat. Her look of amusement was gone replaced by something akin to a thoughtful look. "He's a good friend you know, despite being a crappy boyfriend to Mo."

Ray knows that. He and Scott had been best friends since they share that sandbox he's been hogging in kindergarten. And for that best friend to turn his back on him, Ray deems it betrayal.

"Oh, come on don't give me that look Stella. He's the one who bail on us."

"That's because you made him go." Stella persists, eyes flashing with determination, the one she always wears when she find another cause that needs to be heard. "Come on Ray. You really want to let a decade of friendship go?"

When it is clear that she won't get a positive answer, Stella probes on.

"I've caught him too many times looking in your table when he thought nobody's looking. He really, really, really misses you guys."

"Probably bored by your band's lameness." He scoffs. Ray didn't budge in his seat. His and Scott's friendship is still a sore spot to him. Scott's the one who bails on him, so he should also be the one asking for forgiveness, traitor that he is. "What's it to you know anyway? You've got another member out of it."

"Ray." It's her can-you-stop-acting-like-a-petulant kid tone. "He's clearly upset with the break up. It's not like he makes it a hobby to let another boy get his girlfriend because he knows deep down that the two are meant to be."

He snorts. Figures. Nobody could miss the lovesick looks the drummer give to Mo, or the way the half Indian gets upset every time a girl get too close to the drummer for comfort. "Just give him an award, like 'the best martyr of the year'. Why bother me with it."

"That's because you're his friend and he needs you now."

"What?" He crosses his arms. "You want me to act all friendly on him just because his crying his eyes out for a girl that he let go on his own will?"

She scoffs. "No. But I want you to talk to him. Patch things up between you two. He needs a friend that isn't Mo's friend."

"Not gonna happen." He replies stiffly.

"Yes you will." Stella grunts back indignantly before taking a long sip of her coffee while looking at him meaningfully over the rim. And Ray should really accept by now that when it comes to this _girl _just expects the unexpected.

Just ask him, he knows. That's why half an hour later he found himself sitting in front of an amuse Scott, which Stella describes as sulking, moping, pathetic, pitiful and just so sad that is unbecoming to a jock and former member of Mudslide Crush and add a pinch of her puppy dog eyes that has Ray saying yes, that he realizes how clearly he'd forgotten that Mesa High's guitar goddess can be devious at times.

Ray had a nagging suspicion that she probably planned this outing even before he steps inside this tacky establishment.

It also doesn't help when a chuckling Scott says. "Dude! You haven't made the move yet and she already has your balls."

That witch's going to pay.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em>And to my awesome first three reviewers in SCAS…<em>

angeleyes456: Four words. Thank you so Much

Its Ella Inspired (**Ella Lavender)**: Haha. To those pansy princes, Stella won't just swallow them; they would also look pathetic next to her awesomeness.

DramaQueen127:Thank you, for as you said it, for not just liking my stories but for loving them. And just to tell you, _you're the one _who inspires me to write this just like how _Ella_ _Lavender's_ _prolific and splendid writing_ motivates SCAS.

And to **sue** who review LMIH: Thank you!

* * *

><p><em><strong>For the next chapter<strong>__:_

_Stella has a feeling that this Sunday won't be a walk in the park. Seriously, having a shade wearing Ray Beech in your front door proves that._

"_I know you're not use to having man as good looking as me graces your presence Stella." Ray drawls, looking too smug for somebody who's not in his own turf. "But seriously, keep your mouth close or you might catch flies in it."_

"_W-What are you doing here?" Stella's still not sure if she's dreaming this or not._

"_Collecting my payback for what you did last night."_

Another author's note: Update wouldn't be that fast because I'm having a summer class enrollment next week and the actual classes after that. But I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. College life suck.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or any of its characters.

Warning: None.

Author's note: Woohoo! Awesome reviews, the key for my new update. This chapter is dedicated to my awesome reviewers **Readingcutie428, anon1, OreoMonstah, bigbanggirl, DramaQueen127, anon2, Ella Lavender and Angel of Randomsity**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Of Jocks and Payback**

Stella has a feeling that this Sunday won't be a walk in the park. Seriously, having a shade wearing Ray Beech in your front door proves that.

"I know you're not use to having man as good looking as me graces your presence Stella." Ray drawled, looking far too smug for someone who's not in his own turf. "But seriously, keep your mouth close or you might catch flies in it."

"W-What are you doing here?" Stella's not sure if she's dreaming this or not, it's still too early for her to be awake in a Sunday morning.

"Collecting my payback for what you did last night." Ray nudges the door to open wider so he can walk right in.

"What did you mean? I paid for those coffees." A futile diversion, Stella knew what Ray is referring to.

It's her plan on 'Ray and Scott Friendship Revival and Make the Lemonade Mouths Weekend Conference Call Less Awkward' prompted by a begging Charlie who doesn't want his new girlfriend to be upset which kind of sweet and unsurprising, Mo already got Charlie whipped even before they hooked up. And after too much groveling, too much bambi eyes and a promised of free Lemonade for a week, Stella conceded.

It's not like she hated Scott, in fact she had grown fond of him already especially after he shoved Charlie and Mo in Mesa High's hallway closet on Friday after their band practice, to make out, ignoring his own pain of losing his girlfriend in the process. But she needed the Lemonade Mouth's weekend routine to be Scott free to avoid the awkwardness that would ensue. So she concocted a plan that involves Ray.

She knew Scott missed his former band member, and if she could just scratch a little of Ray's pride and make him admit that he missed his bestfriend too, it's like hitting two birds with one stone. There'll be no awkwardness, and Scott and Ray will gain their friendship back. She should be awarded for it, because that plan was brilliant and foolproof.

Well as foolproof as it could get, because apparently she was caught red handed.

Now, improvisation isn't something that Stella necessarily enjoys in a Sunday morning because there's too much thinking involved, but she also knew how Ray could get when his pride was compromised. Its times like this, however, that Stella really wishes she were a little better at it, because the looks Ray is giving her now isn't really comforting. His grin, although admittedly _hot _which she won't ever admit to his face scared that it might increased Ray's ego and head tenfold, just smells payback and mischief.

"Now, now Yamada." Ray folded his arms and arched one of his eyebrows in a pose that Stella was beginning to know quite well, it's the one he always uses to unsuspecting freshmen to intimidate them. "Did you really think you can just escape like that?"

Stella's eyebrows shot up in a feigned surprise, normally Ray couldn't intimidate her easily, but the fact that she was guilty this time around changes that. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

But Ray wasn't being fooled by her feigned innocence judging from the way his eyes squints dangerously at her. Stella pouts at that, why is it that when something happen she was always the one to blame, ask Brenigan, her mom, her band mates and her former babysitters.

Ray narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, scrutinizing Stella as he had the first night they'd meet in Starbucks. "You really want to play that now," he said with a slow drawl coupled with a foxy grin. "or you want to be the good girl for once and play with me?"

Stella hmped and crossed her arms. Two could play at this game. "You think you could make me Beech?"

"Well," That grin's still plastered to his face. "I'm still considering if I'll let Scott enter my circle, but that depends on you now."

Oh no! He didn't. That was low.

"You're a jerk." Stella scowled at the pompous front man.

Ray just laughed at her and pushed her towards the stairs. "I know. That's why you love me. Now, shower and get dress, we're going out."

"No." Stella planted her foot firmly in the carpeted floor stubbornly.

"Yes you will or I'll dress you myself."

Stella's futile attempt of saying no stop at that, she knew Ray. Ray and the word gentleman didn't belong in one sentence, especially if he's feeling as mischievous as this, and if you doesn't count the time they first met in Starbucks which was negated by the text she received afterwards that says _'yo, I know I'm hot that was why I completely understand the stalking.'_. But she was still caught unaware when she found herself later, staring in a bunch of jocks lounging in a parking lot of a mall. Although she was a bit glad to find Scott amongst them.

"What are we doing here?" She asked dully, still annoyed by the unannounced trip that cuts off her unofficial lazy day.

"Bowling." Ray slipped his shade on. "The soccer team always meets here on a Sunday after a big game."

"And what I am doing here? Last time I checked I am not wearing a varsity jacket."

Ray flashes his annoying smug grin again in her direction for the umpteenth time that day the way he did in their drive to this place. "You're here 'cause you're my date."

Stella opened the car door and slid outside to hide her blush that formed from Ray's words. Ray followed her out.

"Why'd you need one?" She cast a look in the jocks direction which lacks the presence of a female species. "They don't have any."

"It's a rule." Ray started to walk in their direction. Stella followed reluctantly. "No dates are allowed.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "And I'm here because?"

"I made the rules." That smug grin again, halting a few feet away from the jocks and accepting their 'hey's and hey man as a greeting. "I could bend them if I want to."

Arrogant jackass. "And they're okay with that?"

Stella looked at Ray's team mates goading their reaction, pretty sure that at least one would be offended by Ray's assumption that he could just boss them around, she'd meet none. She scoffed at that. Figures. Boys and alpha males.

Ray lifted his arms and shrugged, "Why would they? It's their chance to ogle and flirt with girls not from Mesa High." Answered by a couple of yeah's from his team mates.

And yeah, add hormones to that.

Stella didn't like the way the jocks were looking at her now that it sinks in who Ray was bringing to their midst, it was like she was a sheep being feed to the wolves, minus Scott, who's still wearing that amused grin he was wearing last night when she left him with Ray. And when she hears a passing comment to Ray, "_Ray! You managed to bring the wildcat here? You're the man!_" that and the whistles bring the malicious grin in Stella's face.

"Ray. Just so you know" She drawled slowly. Giving each of them a look to make sure that she got their unwavering attention "I might be wearing that varsity jacket sometime soon, because if they do something I won't like, I'd be _kicking balls._"

And Stella didn't try to stop her manic glee to show on her face when she saw the guys in front of her flinched in unison while Ray and Scott's booming laugh echoed in the parking lot.

Ha! This Sunday started to look interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**And for my awesome and fabulous reviewers in chapter 1**

**Readingcutie428**: I liked your liked. Hehe. Thank you my first reviewer in chapter 1.

**Anon1**: Just feed me reviews, and there's more to come. And thank you for loving this piece.

**OreoMonstah**: A lot of Rayella fics makes me happy too, and I'm feeling ecstatic for making your day happy.

**Bigbanggirl(sara): **Aw! I'm blushing here for the good writer part. Love you for it. Love you. Love you!

**Dramaqueen127**: I hope you're happy with the hint I give, now you know about date, mall and jocks. Thanks. Chapter 1 is for you because you reviewed all of my fics.

**Anon2**: As I said, more reviews more update! Thank you for wanting more.

**It's** **Ella** **Inspired (Ella Lavender)**: Beat you to it already. I've been stalking you ever since I've stumbled one of your fic 'mornings with you'. And for the mixed tenses, that's how badly I needed a beta. Thank you, I'm always looking forward for your meaningful review. You're awesome Ella!

**Angel of Randomsity: **I know right, a _sequel_. Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the next chapter:<strong>

_Ray fought to keep from running across the room, slamming the fucking asshole into the wall, and pummeling him until he felt the rage Ray did at that moment, barely noticing the hand that Scott had on his shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down._

_Jack, their midfielder cursed loudly. "Fuck! What are they doing here?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney. The plot and the OC belong to me.

Warning: Swearing.

Author's note: This chap goes to the lovely and amazing **Readingcutie428, Dramaqueen127, Ella Lavender, bigbanggirl, anon,** **sophielexy and fspsarcastic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Dial M for Murder**

The strong smell of sweat, steam and boy smell pervaded the boy's locker room would have made any passerby wretch in disgust. But Ray, muscles groaning and in desperate need of a shower, didn't mind that a bit. He's been in too good mood today to make a fuss about pungent smell.

Ray faces his team mates and does his usual pep talk.

"Nick, work on your foot work, a hippo in heels has more coordination than you. Jack your speed, if you're getting any slower, you'd be going backwards. George, I know I'm a tough opponent but that's no excuse of letting those balls in. The rest of you, I want an improvement. We're not settling for mediocre here people, those were for losers only. Understand." The automatic yeah's answered him. "But good enough practiced guys. Keep it up and don't slack off. Now take a shower, you all stink."

His team mates knew the drill; a compliment from Ray is given only after a win. And good enough is all they could get at a time like this.

"Man, Ray." Scott settled on his right side. "You're getting pretty good in your long range kicks."

Ray allows a condescending smile before answering, "Of course," like he's been expecting nothing else. "I've been meaning to use that next week for the preliminaries."

He can't wait for it actually. A thought occurred to him. "Where are you going after this?"

Scott gave him a startled look, he knew that their friendship wasn't back to their old ones _yet_ and Ray allowed him yesterday to come just to appease Stella. Ray ignores that look, he's feeling pretty good today thanks to certain someone yesterday. Stella settled in his crowd like she'd always belong there, and that made Ray felt proud for the girl. Scott had warned him about her unofficial lazy day, but Ray's sadistic side wants her riled up, she looks hot when riled.

"Dante's. The guys were hanging out there."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I thought Stella is keeping you and the new lovebirds far away from each other."

Scott shrugs. "Best if I just rip the bandage off, can't avoid them forever."

"Ha." Ray had an idea. "Well, I guess we're all famished here. You mind if we tagged along?"

Scott gave him another look (which was understandable because Ray didn't asked permission), this time a disbelieving one then that look morphed into his familiar i-know-something-that-makes-me-amuse look.

"What?"

Scotts just chuckled and started to walk in one of shower stall leaving Ray scowling at his back.

**[page break]**

"I still can't believe that you spent your Sunday with Ray and his gang."A voice muttered beside Stella but she ignored it and paid more attention to her own piece of pizza; they're currently hanging out in Dante's.

Mesa High and its gossip mill are pretty incredible, the CIA should be jealous by their competency when it comes to knowing the new scoop. Or maybe she was really right about jocks and their gossipy nature; they were probably the ones who spread the news. She should discuss her theory with Ray in their next coffee date.

"Actually," Wen dropped his pizza on his plate, giving Mo a knowing look. "you should be surprised that those guys spent their Sunday in Stella's presence, you knew how nasty Stella could be when her unofficial lazy day is spoiled."

Charlie cringed in his seat besides Mo. "Yeah. I remember that."

"That's not the point." Mo gave the two boys an exasperated look and elbowed her boyfriend who yelped and scooted farther away from her. "Liv, help me out here."

Stella wished that Scott would be here and not to his soccer practice, his presence would surely make Mo silent today. She shakes her head mentally at the thought. Okay. Bad idea, that's more troublesome dealing with the awkwardness than them, discussing her 'friendship' with Ray.

Olivia smiles apologetically at her, she and Mo has been singing on the same choir when it regards to Ray and their lead guitarist, and says, "Uhm, what Mo is on to is that Ray is kind of hazardous to-"

Stella bangs her hands on the table, tired of her band mates talking about her as if she's not with them."Enough! I know Ray's not that nice-"

That comment was met by four raised eyebrows.

"Okay, he's a class A jerk. But I could handle myself with him, okay. No need to get your knickers in a twist." She directed the last part to Mo, who's the most concern with her friendship with Ray. Which understandable, Mo had been more exposed to Ray's antics when she was still dating Scott as a Mudslide Crush member. Well, come to think it, they all are, they'd been subjected to Ray's bullying before, even Scott when he had join them. In fact, the only one who wasn't much bullied by him was _her_; Ray even pointed that out once. The ones who usually target her is his group of cheerleaders, especially Patty and Jules.

Stella understands what her friends were doing, kind of glad by it in some level. She knew that they just don't want her to get hurt, and Stella love them for it. But she wouldn't just let Ray go for that. The Ray that she'd known in Starbucks was a gem, he was nice to talk to when he stopped planning the demise of her band, and he understands her in some level that even her band members did not. And Stella wouldn't just easily let that go.

"Stella-"

Whatever Mo is going to say was cut off by the hands that plant themselves in their table effectively caging Stella in its owner's arms.

Scraping sound of the chairs was heard. Stella looked at Wen and Charlie who she noticed were standing now giving the newcomer a nervous but annoyed look. Mo and Olivia scooted farther away from where she is, alternately giving her a concerned look and the one who had her, a nervous one.

"Well, well, well." The owner of those arms spoke with an arrogant drawl. "So this is the famous wildcat of Mesa High, Stella Yamada."

Stella silently cursed Ray's team mates for making that ridiculous nickname and tilted her head up to see who is her captor. It was quite weird to look someone upside down. The first thing he noticed was the arrogant smirk and then his obsidian eyes. Stella was tempted to poke those eyes and proved how wild she could be. Those eyes were wicked, malicious, Stella hated it.

"Remove your hands." Stella said in a displease tone. Isn't it enough that her friends were harassing her today, and now another jerk has sprout somewhere and making her day more irritable?

She can hear snickers in the background, coming from whomever this guy is with. She can feel also the tension and uneasiness coming from her friends.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing man, release her." Bless Wen and his gallantry. But Lemonade Mouth's boys were not made for fighting, remembering the time when she spitted Ray with her lemonade.

The guy that still had her doesn't seem to notice Wen at all, pretty intent of giving her a once over. And Stella had enough of it already, bracing herself to stand and push the guy away from her personal bubble and give him a piece of her mind when suddenly all she could see is obsidian and feels someone's lips on her own.

It took her seconds before her brain caught up what was happening, the asshole is KISSING her, and when that registered in her, Stella did what was needed.

She opens her mouth… and bites. Hard.

The guys expletive cursing or his bleeding lips didn't subdue Stella's anger. How dare he steal something like that to her?

"Just because nobody wants to kiss a prat like you doesn't mean you can just go and steal it from others." She hissed, clenching and unclenching her fist, willing to break something irreparable, probably the hand that's still not released her from their hold.

"Told you so, she's a wildcat that one." Comes from another guy who's with the prat.

Stella transfers her glares to the one who just spoken. At this rate, she might murder somebody.

**[page break]**

"Oh-oh" One of Ray's team mate utter while they're entering Dante's establishment. Ray didn't pay any attention to them, still busy glaring daggers at Scott who hasn't relinquish the look of smugness and amusement in his face. Ray knew what Scott was thinking. The dolt was thinking that he's turning into a stalker towards Stella. Damnit! He's not a stalker. He's way better than that.

"Heads up Ray! Your girl's in trouble."

But that certain comment did steal his attention. And faster than a lightning, that he may felt the whiplash of it later, Ray turns his gaze into the Lemonheads usual table and sees red, because Stella is in another male's hold.

Ray fought to keep from running across the room, slamming the fucking asshole into the wall, and pummeling him until he felt the rage Ray did at that moment, barely noticing the hand that Scott had on his shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down.

Jack, their midfielder cursed loudly. "Fuck! What are they doing here?"

Ray's sentiment also, now that he took noticed who were the assholes that the Lemonheads were having a tête-à-tête with. The heck those posh school boys doing in his territory.

Gritting his teeth, Ray marched purposely towards Stella, his team mates following closely, barely hiding his rage.

"Ray, you can't make a scene here, you know those guys play dirty." Scott warned him.

Ray knows that, but that still didn't stop his urge to lash out and make somebody suffer, because nobody touched Ray's possession.

**TBC**

Readingcutie428: Glad you like it! I just added that as an afterthought. Thanks for the rev.

DramaQueen127: Thanks! You're awesome too.

Its Ella Inspired: Yeah, now that you mention it, Panda Ray might look cute. Lol Ray as a peeping tom, he might've tried that but draws the line because a berserk Stella might appear. Sorry for ranting in my rev. The news that LM2 is a no no now, greatly affected .Thanks Ella! Happy Easter too, although it's a bit too late.

Bigbanggirl: Yep! Stella is awesome. Thanks!

anon: ;D

sophielexy: Here's the next chap. Hope you're still excited.

fspsarcastic: I like you too. Thanks!

_**Sorry guys, no preview this time. I'm not sure if I'll include all the draft for the next chap, I might tweak it a little .But here's a hint, you'll know the jerk (the one who kissed SY not our Ray) background story and his name.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Warning: Swearing. A cat fight?

_**Author's note: Sorry for the hiatus guys, I've landed myself a job as a tutor, and school workload's been up my neck. So, to those who waited patiently for this, this one's for you guys. And oh, be warned, I am not really a sports fanatic, so uhm- if you noticed some mistakes in what I've written, then I'm so sorry in advance. Lots of love to Rayella fans. Enjoy yourself with this piece.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Dial M for Murder Part 2**

Ace Wilder owned the world. Well, the soccer field to be precise. He was the MVP in their division, their team won the championship three times in a row, and would still snatch it until a wannabe Ray Beech destroyed it in his sophomore year.

Their team was pretty sure that they'll win the soccer tournament that year, they have the best player and they're not shy on using underhanded tactic to get what they want. When one of their informants warned them about Mesa High's rise on the ranking they didn't take it seriously. Mesa High was good, but not the best team in their division.

That was before they faced them in the semi-finals. They didn't count the shrewdness of Mesa High's midfielder, Ray Beech.

They thought it was Delgado at first a fairly decent forward that was giving Mesa High's team the new confidence and vigor, not noticing the short blond kid who at first notice was all air and nothing more, but when they manage to mark Delgado that was when they knew who really was controlling the game. Ray Beech showed his true colors. He was an attacking midfielder and armed with his deadly hard shot and had his eyes on the goals he was a formidable opponent. Beech wasn't shy also on using underhanded tactic; he managed to get two of their defense player getting a red card. Thus forcing their midfielder to play defense and offense at the same time, and without their best defensive players and Mesa High having the best offensive tactic using direct attack, Colton Academy lose.

Added insult to injury, Ray Beech still a freshman that year, got the MVP.

He's itching for revenge. They tried that using Mesa High's cheerleaders, but Beech wasn't too attached with them. They tried to irk him on the field, but Beech's ego is bigger than the stadium and just smirked at them the whole time. Tried it to his band, but Colton Academy's Headmaster had caught on or been informed and give them demerits, for freaking Ray Beech is influential as he is sneaky, arrogant and cold hearted.

Well, that was before he heard about the 'wildcat'. He knew about Mesa High soccer team's Sunday get together, knew the rule about prohibiting girl's attendance, and knew that Beech was the one who implemented it. Imagine his surprise when a bird whispered that it was Beech also who broke the rule and brought a female in their midst.

So he put on some money to get to know the mysterious girl.

Stella Yamada. The new student from Rhode Island. The offspring of two brilliant minds. Lead guitarist of a band named Lemonade Mouth. A rebel. A revolutionary. His money also got him the information of the rivalry between the Lemonade Mouth and Mudslide Crush and to his amusement, the spitting episode.

That gave him the idea that Ray Beech wasn't as cold hearted as he seems to portray himself, case in point, Stella Yamada is still standing untouched after the spitting episode. That kind of assault to the arrogant midfielder and now the team captain to Mesa High's soccer team would warrant death immediately.

Their coffee dates just cemented his idea that Beech just didn't acquire a heart but a heart who might be smitten to a member of a rival of his band.

Ace didn't keep the grin that crawls in his face at the thought.

_Ray Beech is going down on his high horse._

"Not much of a looker, is she?" Jack who was perched precariously on his seat motioned on the table where a group of five friends were seated, apparently the members of Lemonade Mouth sans Scott Pickett.

Jack was right. The girl wasn't as pretty as that Indian gal or cute as the blonde girl sitting beside the ginger, makes you wonder what got Beech so taken with her. Maybe he was forgoing beauty now and chased after intelligent gals, but he was informed that the girl was a kind of an anomaly to her family full of geniuses. Hmmm, maybe she was a great lay. He let his gaze roamed over the girl's petit form. She had her own on beauty though, but her looks won't get anybody's head turn, that he was sure.

And girls like her didn't have boys falling at their feet, and Ace would use that to his advantage. His grin turns maniacal when he imagines what Beech would feel when he managed to snatch his girl under his nose.

He stood up in chair and sauntered in his target's table.

"Well, well, well." All he can see was her fringe and the top of her nose. "So this is the famous wildcat of Mesa High, Stella Yamada."

Ace was expecting blushes or stammering. Some swooning also, for when it comes to looks he was blessedly gifted and was used to stuttering breathless girls waiting for him to notice them. He wasn't expecting the glare that the girl gives him, or her explosive eyes.

"Remove your hands." Hmm, perfected the glaring technique ha? Girl feisty it seems.

He can hear the snickers his teammates are making. It irritates the girl more.

Her ginger friend said something but Ace didn't pay any attention to him, he was here on purpose, on a mission, and grabs the girl to _kiss_ her.

She tasted just like the way she carried herself, fiery and explosive. Ace leaned on closer to get more of her taste when a sudden pain shot through his lips.

Startled, he leaned away from her and cursed loudly.

"Just because nobody wants to kiss a prat like you doesn't mean you can just go and steal it from others." She hissed.

"Told you so, she's a wildcat that one."

The girl struggled from his grasp and when she managed to get away from him, she was flanked immediately by her group of friends.

Ace fought to control his anger; it is not beneficial to his plan if he'll explode, agendas, agendas. He was just about to open his mouth to tell the girl to stop her façade of being a hard to get when he was stopped by a voice, a very familiar voice. A voice he loathed the most since he heard it two years ago, mocking him, taunting him in the field that resulted of the third red card their team got that cursed day.

"Got lost your pea brain in a sewer Wilder and forgot whose territory you're on now?"

Ace ignored the taunt and schooled his face to feature a leer, just managing not to flinch from the pain his lips is making. Perfect timing or not so perfect judging from his look, Beech hadn't seen the kiss.

"Ah! Pardon for my intrusion, Ray." He drawled slowly, letting obsidian clashed with Pacific blue, before widening his grin and shifting his eyes from the blond male to the half Asian in his side. "I was just admiring the new view."

Bingo!

Beech anger was clear now, his clenching jaw told as much.

He leered at the people in front of him, knowing that they couldn't touch him without a bad repercussion. "Don't worry. We'll be out of your hair now."

Not waiting for a response, he walked past Mesa High soccer players and let his teammates crowded him once more before he look back and delivered the last blow.

"By the way Stella." He drawled slowly, making a show of licking his lips. "You tasted really good."

Ace:1, Beech:0

Ace anticipated the punch that he knew was coming. He was bracing himself from the pain that was sure to come. And it did, painfully so. But what he didn't expect was who had delivered it in his face. He didn't know a _girl_ could pack a mean left hook like that.

He nursed his aching jaw and glared daggers at the girl who was held by the guys from her band, it seems the girl wasn't satisfied with her one punch.

But the one that irked him the most was that Ray Beech's look of anger had morphed into a proud and smug grin. The scores were even now.

**TBC**

Readingcutie428: Oh girl, come here give a hug, how it is that you're always my first reviewer in every chap? You don't have any idea how you make my day.

DramaQueen127: That's long., you're words are exhilarating. Thank you. Here's another hug for one of my faithful reviewer.

ayriniszm: Well then, here's your new chapie dear. Thanks for the rev.

Bigbanggirl: Expect more shout out from me, there's more to come to all of my reviewer. And oh! Huggles.

The Angel of Randomsity: I sometimes hate spoilers too, a big warm hug for you angel.

Anon1: Me too. I hope Disney will be doing LM2. Thanks for the rev

MORE: Yay! Not just for you but for the rest of Rayella fanatics baby. Thanks for the rev.

shinkumi addict: Uh-uh, here is it dearie. Thnks for the rev.

FreeGirl999: Don't die, I still need awesome reviewers! He he he.

_Jules: sorry, I skipped your review, not intentionally I'll assure you. And for your request, I can't, I only write for rayella couple, and at this stage, nothing can motivate me to write another. But, thank you for your review really glad you did._

**Author's note: Done already the next chap, expect it sometime tomorrow. Points to those people who could correctly guess whose point of view is this one.**

_He swallows heavily, watching whitening knuckles in his hand that were gripping the steering wheel tightly. Maybe he's okay with ripping the band aid off, but he didn't say it wouldn't hurt like hell._


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney. The plot and the OC belong to me.

Author's note: Sorry guys, I promised to post this chapie yesterday, but I overslept and it was past curfew when I woke up and my laptop doesn't have an access to internet, so yeah…

**Chapter 5**

**Of Conversation and Conclusion**

"I can't believe that Stella did that!" Mo exclaimed while climbing in the backseat of Scott's car, thanking Wen silently for claiming shotgun earlier. "That was so…so.."

"So Stella?" Olivia offered.

"No. I was—"

"Oh, c'mon Mo." Wen piped in from the front seat. "She spat her lemonade at Ray when he was harassing Charlie. What do you think she'll do when somebody steals a kiss from her and announce it to the world?"

Mo rolled her eyes. "I was not talking about the punch. I was talking about why she chose to go with Ray now when she has us."

The commotion caught the staff's attention, and before any things get broken other than that guy's nose they were kick out in the establishment. There was a brief tension in the parking lot but under Dante's watchful eyes nobody dared to do something about it. And when the red varsity wearing jacket jocks left the place, the blue wearing one's started to leave also, and Ray ushered Stella in his car and left the rest of them mouth's hanging open.

"I dunno." Wen shrugs and then grins widely. "But that was a kick ass punch."

Scott snorts, the first sound he makes after offering to drive them to their destination. "Yeah bro, that was a really a good punch, really like Wilder face when he received that one."

"Who's that guy anyway?" Mo asked, glad that the awkwardness of them three being in the same area was mellowed by the current topic.

"Ace Wilder, team captain of Colton's Academy soccer team, sneaky bastard been targeting Mesa High's soccer team even their former members who graduated already." Charlie answered Mo.

Scott peered from the rearview mirror at Charlie and asked. "How'd you know him?"

"Tom told me. Bumped on him when I was with Tom at the mall, it's hard to forget a jackass like that."

"Oh." Olivia said after some time. "But why did he went after Stella?"

All eyes went to Scott.

"You didn't notice?" He sounded genuinely surprise. All he received were four confuse looks. "I thought you'd notice by now."

"Notice what?"

"Wilder loathed Ray with vengeance. I think that he thinks Ray's the reason of all his misfortune in the game, and would grab any chance to get Ray out of the tournament. He had been doing some below the belt trick to make it happen, even seduce some of our cheerleaders, but unfortunately for him and fortunately for us, Ray was too distracted by Rising Star and Lemonade Mouth to take notice." Scott informs them.

"And what Stella and the kiss got to do with it?"

"He was hoping that Ray would deliver that punch, and I'm pretty sure he had order one of his teammates to record it." He paused, Wen continued for him.

"And that if one of the higher up in the soccer tournament knows about it Ray would be kick out of the game."

"Exactly."

"So you're saying that if that guy kisses Stella, Ray would be furious?" Mo's brow furrowed with confusion. "That doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked his ex-girlfriend.

"I mean, we all know Ray's possessive. But if he hadn't reacted with one of his cheerios why do you think Stella coul—"She halted at that. "Wait! Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

Scott nodded in response.

Charlie blinks owlishly at him. Wen's jaw hangs open. Mo and Olivia shared a look before bursting out a "That's impossible!"

Charlie tugged at his girlfriend's sleeve and exclaimed. "Hey guys! Could you explain what's happening to me? I'm kind of in the loop here."

But Mo seems not to notice Charlie at the moment, too astonished by the news that Ray Beech Mudslide Crush's leader likes their friend Stella Yamada whose Lemonade Mouth's unofficial leader.

"Oh, c'mon bro. Ray doesn't like Stella. He'd been bullying us more when we formed the band. Harassing Liv, destroying Mo's lovelife, pelting Charlie with soccer balls, tripping me in the hallway and Stella… he… he…" Wen stops, realization came in that it's Stella who had done something to Ray not the other way around. "Oh."

"Precisely."

"Guys—"

Olivia took pity on Charlie, leaned over a dazed Mo and informs him. "We're talking about Ray liking Stella."

Charlie spluttered. "B-But that's impossible!"

Scott eyebrows rose in an unreachable peak in the past. "Haven't you noticed that Ray stops sabotaging the band and hadn't been bullying you lots since their coffee dates?"

"Yeah." Mo says, taking a time out from her confusion. "But I thought that was just one of his scheme. Hey! That really was a scheme, he's scheme on getting her, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Scott offers. "It's hard second guessing that guy, especially when he's so obvious that you end up thinking that he has something up his sleeve."

"So you mean that he didn't like Stella but was using her?" Mo again, still dubious by the news.

"No, I didn't mean that. I think he genuinely likes her."

"Since when?" Olivia asked curiously.

Scott mulls over it for a moment before answering. "Since they met on her first day at Mesa High."

Four jaws meet the floor before four voices make their self known at the same time.

"Really?"

"That long?"

"How did you know? Did Ray tell you?

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Easy guys, easy." Scott replies. "Ray didn't tell me, but it's kind of obvious when you look closely and you're in his group and knew what he was like."

And added hastily when Mo attempts to open her mouth.

"And I didn't tell you because I'm not sure if Ray would be able to swallow that pride of his to even admit it to himself or let alone make it known to the rest of us inferior to his eyes."

Silence followed after that before Scott stopped the car in front of Olivia's house, the designated hang-out for Lemonade mouth today and his four passenger pile out of the car. Scott was just about to drive away from there when a knock on his car window stops him. It was Charlie. The rest has gotten inside except Mo who hovered at Olivia's doorstep watching them closely.

Charlie clears his throat and offers. "You want to come inside?"

Scott smiles at the boy, he may not be in high in Scott's list of his most favorite person but he kind of like the boy when Mo is not that big issue between them. "Nuh. I have a date with my mom tonight."

"Oh. Okay." Charlie answered him with a nod and a smile and walked backwards until he made a splendid display of one his most uncoordinated move and fell on his butt and this time Scott laughed, loud and real. At least it is not that awkward anymore.

"Hey!" Scott called out after he managed to rein his laughter. "Could you tell the rest of the guys to not let Stella know what we'd talk about?"

"Why?"

"What would you feel if somebody tells Mo you like her before you could? And Ray may not be a romantic kind of guy, but I bet he's getting this case an exception." He finished, emphasizing 'case' to indicate that his friend is serious for once with a girl.

"Oh." Charlie shuffles his feet for a moment before continuing. "He's whipped."

Scott scoffs loudly. "Just don't say that to his face or you'll get yourself in trouble."

Charlie mumbles a distracted "Okay." and waves his hand at Mo to get her inside, Mo scowling for a moment before turning her back on them. Charlie glances awkwardly at him.

Scoot has a feeling what Charlie wanted to say, takes a pity on the guy and says. "I did it for myself. Not for Mo. And certainly not for you. It was—It was like a taste of my own medicine, karma, that's what Ray called it."

"We didn't—"

"I know." He sighs loudly before saying. "Just take care of her okay. You're good for her."

"Oh. Uhm. Yeah, thanks, I'll do that."

Scott didn't say anything else, letting silence envelope them for a moment. It's Charlie who eventually breaks the silence.

"I should probably," Charlie makes a vague gesture at himself and towards Olivia's house, giving Scott a grateful smile before practically _fleeing_ away from his car.

Scott swallows heavily, watching whitening knuckles in his hand that were gripping the steering wheel tightly. Maybe he's okay with ripping the band aid off, but he didn't say it wouldn't hurt like hell.

**TBC**

**LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYS, I WANNA HUG YOU ALL. YOU ROCK!**

ayriniszm: Of Course I will, I have an awesome reviewer like you and thanks for the rev girl. XO

DramaQueen127: Glad you like it! Huggles sweetie.

Fantasy500:  I love it that you love it. Oh time, will just pray that my instructors won't be that sadistic this

Anon1: Can I ask? Are you the anon to my previous chap? Because if you are, then huggles.

Poisonapple911: Oh my, 'It's Ella Inspired' is way up my league, but thank you for that, that's the biggest compliment I've got because Ella is kind of my best author for this fandom. Thank you! Huggles.

Readingcutie428: It's alright dear, your review would always brighten my day, you are one of my loyals, though it's kind of odd not typing your pen-name in the first part of my shout out for my lovelies. Huggles.

**A/N: Expect the next part this coming Friday or Saturday, it's in Stella's POV. And yeh, the preview…**

_Stella was so distracted by Ray's scent that she almost didn't notice the warm breath against her left ear. _

"_You really want to know Stella?" Ray says, voice thrumming with intensity._

"_R-Ray." Okay, she just sounded like a broken record there. It felt like a thousand butterflies had a picnic in Stella's stomach the way it flutters._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Coffee Dates

Summary: Saturday, Coffee and Stella sequel.

Disclaimer: All canon characters belong to Mark Peter Hughes and Disney, the OC belongs to me.

Warning: Language.

Author's note: Enjoy!

Hey guys, bored from one of my class, look at the result.

yorin: (Upon seeing Ray polishing a sword) Uhm Ray, what is that?

Ray: (Still polishing) Japanese sword, borrowed it from Stella's dad…

yorin: Oh cool! You going to be a samurai?

Ray: (Smirking) No.

yorin: Then what was that for?

Ray: (Evil grin) I heard that some stupid author let somebody who is not me kissed my Stella, I'm thinking of teaching whomever that is a lesson.

yorin: (Gulping nervously) Oh crap!

Ray: You know who—

(Stella appears suddenly.)

Ray: What are you doing here?

Stella: I'm taking back dad sword. I needed it.

Yorin: (Dancing and twirling in her mind. Yipee! phew, for a moment there yorin thought she'd be the-girl-who-doesn't-live)

Ray: What for?

Stella: Some stupid author let somebody steal a kiss from me, I'm thinking of giving him or her lesso—

Smack! Yorin run herself on the wall.

Stella: What is wrong with her?

Ray: (Mumbles)Weirdo.

000

**Chapter 6**

Stella's more relieved than she shows when the car is finally still in Ray's driveway. Was it just her, or was Ray starting to lose his composure a lot more than he used to? Not to say that he would do something drastic, but the clenching of his now white knuckles was pretty apparent to her. Maybe he and that kiss stealer had a really bad history together that just the mere presence of him upsets Ray.

"Come on." Ray says, unsnapping his belt, opening the door.

Stella watches him climb down the car— taking noticed of Ray's tensed shoulder. She clicks open her own seatbelt when Ray opens the door on her side for her.

"Welcome home." Ray says, steering Stella towards it.

Home was the last word Stella would use to describe such an enormous building. It makes Stella's house looks like a shoebox. Neatly cut lawn was surrounded by wrought iron fence, like those mansion featured in those glossy pages. It looks magnificent, yes, but Stella doesn't like the way the house-mansion-whatever makes her feel small, insignificant, inconsequential. Ray's hand on her lower back was the only thing anchoring her to the place.

The inside was no less intimidating than the outside. Predictably, it's swanky and impressive with minimalist decoration and lots of white and light beige shades in the furniture, but that is all to it, no warmth, like a picture from a magazine or a expensive hotel, beautiful but aloof and impersonal. Kind of reminds her of Ray sometimes.

After a few more glances around, it became evident to Stella that this house is poles apart from her house, not just from its book value but because of its countenance. It was too impersonal, too clean, everything right where it belong. It was as if no one lived there permanently or at all. One look at the Yamada residence and you could already know what type of family that lives there, from the scattered toys and guitar and abandoned half eaten sandwich beside the chess set, to the trophies from sports (Stella's), science or academic contest (the twin's) and awards (Stella's parents).

"Why are we here at your house? Or I hope this is yours because I am not up to being a burglar Ray." Stella says, feigning nonchalance. Something crop up that's making the hair at back of her neck stand up. And no, it's not about Ray's transparent anger, but something else. It was like prickling sensation of knowing a significant event occurred and you completely missed it. Like the time when her parents were planning on dragging her halfway across the country which she'd only know two weeks before the move that feeds her rebellious nature like a fuel on a fire. She's glad though that she and her family patch things up, and the Lemonade Mouth band was her bonus.

Ray scoffs and drags her towards the wide staircase leading to the house-mansion-whatever's second floor. "It's mine and we're here to fix that hand of yours."

Stella looks down on her hand, there's a scrape on one of her knuckles, but she'll live. "It's fine. I can do it at home."

"What will your mother say?"

"She already saw me worse than this."

"I have no doubt." Ray's tone was dip with sarcasm.

Stella snatch back her hand from Ray's grip and scowl at him. "Jeez, what is wrong with you today?"

For some reason that comment seems only to increase whatever bad mojo Ray was in.

Alarm bells rings inside Stella's mind when Ray narrows his eyes at her, advancing towards her, more like stalking her, _fast._ Stella's eyes widened and she instinctively backed away. Big mistake. Her back hit the wall and she froze as Ray took the opportunity to trap her between it and his body by placing one hand on the wall beside her and a forearm above her head.

"We should get you a new set of facial expression." Stella says, thinking that on any other time, looking that self-assured, arrogant, predatory and pissed would count as infuriating, but now, it just looks, well, _hot_. It was a little unnerving and a lot exciting. Okay, bad Stella. Why are you blushing? What are you thinking? What are you doing? This is Ray your friend, remember? But she still had a hard time catching her breath when Ray leaned in closer.

"Ray." Too close, breathing in his cologne, Stella put her hands on Ray's chest, forcing herself to think. Pushing away the fog that making her head dizzy, she swallows inaudibly. Okay. What is going on here?

Stella was so distracted by Ray's scent that she almost didn't notice the warm breath against her left ear.

"You really want to know Stella?" Ray says, voice thrumming with intensity.

"R-Ray." Okay, she just sounded like a broken record there. It felt like a thousand butterflies had a picnic in Stella's stomach the way it flutters.

Stella tips her head upward and chance a look at Ray's face. He still has the same look, the hot one and something added that Stella can't recognize but looks familiar the hot one— okay, there's something wrong with this.

"Don't you know what are you doing to—"

"Well, isn't this interesting?" A cheery voice says, effectively cutting what Ray was trying to say.

"What are you doing here?" Ray, on the other hand wasn't amused, and looked like every negative emotion was dancing in his face.

Stella was torn from being glad that the fluttery thing in her stomach was gone to the gnawing curiosity of what Ray was going to tell her. She tries to look at the owner of the voice, but Ray's left arm was preventing her from it, all she could see is the girl's (judging from the voice) sandy blond hair.

"Does father know of this new development?" The girl said, stepping closer to where they are completely ignoring Ray's question.

Stella could feel Ray stiffening from where she is trapped from his body and the wall, looks like she's not the only one who's having a bad day, 'cause Ray's bad mojo had just increase tenfold.

"Go away." Ray growls, standing taller, pulling Stella away from the wall and steering her towards the end of the hallway away from where the girl is standing.

Stella chanced a glance back at the girl, surprised when she caught shade of blue eyes full of malicious amusement that reminded her of Ray's the first time they met in Mesa High. The girl is wearing a mischievous grin, leering at them and to her and Ray's horror calls out to them.

"Rubber's on the drawer! Safe sex!

Unbelievable!

Fortunately, she's not the only one who was embarrassed about it.

"Ray, are you blushing?"

She didn't know that Ray had a modesty to blush like that, eventually, Mr. Hotty Pants glares could still be replace with the look of I-am-not-blushing-and-cute-so-stop-looking-at-me-like-that.

"I am not." Ray hissed indignantly, the red tint that was on his cheeks had spread to his ears right now. It's quite adorable if you ask her.

Stella giggles helplessly, oh my! This is precious!

**TBC**

Fantasy500 : Thank you!I really love it when my reviewers love my piece. And for updating sooner, nuh, I can't busy sched for me this summer. Huggles!

Readingcutie428: Happens to me too sweetie! Huggles!

DramaQueen127: If you find that time machine, let me know! I'm coming for the ride! Huggles!

ayriniszm: oh! Thank you! You're one of the best too! Huggles!

Bigbanggirl: hey girl! Missed you. Oh, you, me and dramaqueen127, we'll build that time machine soon. Hehehe. Huggles!

A/N: No preview guys! Major exam this week.


End file.
